Molly's Oscar
by TheOneWithWheelsASH
Summary: All Oscar Isaac Hopper wanted to do is make his mother happy put he needs some else's help to do so. Originally posted on Archive Of Our Own
1. Chapter 1

All Oscar Isaac Hooper wanted was to make his mum happy. Well, she was happy, but not in the way, Uncle John made Mary happy. That is what he planned to do but he knew that he needed help.

Not long after John and Mary's wedding, Molly found out she was pregnant with Tom's child. It was back when they were happy and good. Tom picked the name after one if his favourite actors. Molly did not mind the name, but she wanted the child to have her last name. Considering she was the last in her family. She wanted to carry on her family name. Tom was not the happiest about this, but it was a compromise he could live with.

From the moment she saw him, she knew that every bit of pain, the sickness, the sleepless nights, and all the countless trips to the loo, had been worth it. He was hers and she would do everything in her power to protect him and make sure that he never got hurt. When she held him for the first time that was what she promised.

"No matter what happens, I will protect you from people who will hurt you."

She then passed him over to Tom, who looked overwhelmed by it all. Molly had no way of knowing right then that she had just passed her son over to the person whom, in years to come, she would have to protect him from.

Over the next couple of years, Molly both loved and hated her life. It had definitely changed a lot since Oscar came along, but she would not change him for the world. Tom made it difficult. Even though they shared the same DNA, they did not share the same interests. When Tom would want to play football, Oscar would suggest reading a book about dinosaurs or pirates. When Tom would want to play a video game with his son, Oscar would rather watch science experiments online. This, over time, slowly drove him mad. It was what caused most arguments between him and Molly.

"He's nothing like me! How can I be a proper Dad to him if we don't like the same things?" He yelled at her one night after she had put him to bed. Tom had overheard her not reading their son a bedtime story but telling him all about her day at work. It upset him that his child, his son, looked up more to Molly than him, all because she had a job in a hospital.

Tom was not the smartest person at school, but he had done okay on his GCSE's to get by. He was a big fan of science and maths, his son's favourite subjects. As he tried his best to understand what his son liked, it got harder and harder the more, as he grew older. This was slowly causing them to drift apart.

Oscar also preferred Molly's friends to Tom's because they were more interesting and always had a good story to tell. John and Mary were like an aunt and uncle to him, while Rosie was definitely his partner in crime. Even though she was always the boss, he did not mind. Mrs Hudson was like a grandma to him; he always enjoyed a visit to see her because she always had nice food for him to eat.

However, there was another person that Oscar was close to that did not help Tom with his relationship with his son, and that person was Sherlock. He could talk and understand the subjects Tom could never get, no matter how hard he tried. Sherlock would treat his son differently: instead of talking down to him, he would never make him feel like a child and he would never even try to hurt his feelings. Some would say this was a good thing, but not to Tom. Sherlock was the hero in his son's eyes, and no matter what he did or how hard he tried, he knew it was never going to work with them.

This caused thousands of arguments between Molly and Tom.

"I lost you to that man the moment he came back, and I've also lost my son to him too," he would always say.

"You haven't lost me. I am here. I love you," Molly argued back.

It got to the point where they just could not argue anymore. It was not fair on either of them and it definitely was not fair on Oscar, having to over here it all.

Therefore, they decided to break up.

When they broke up, they both agreed it would be best for Oscar to live with Molly and then go to Tom's every other weekend until everything was sorted out and they could get a proper schedule.

"Don't make me go. Please, Mum, I don't want to stay at Dad's!" Oscar would always break down and say, whenever it was his time to stay at Tom's. It broke Molly, knowing that her son just did not feel happy there. She knew Tom would never ever abuse their child in any way, but still, she hated seeing what it did to Oscar.

Whenever she dropped him off, she would see his body language change and the same when he left. She had lost count of how many times she held him crying, begging not to go back. She did not know what to do. She felt like she was a bad mother putting her child through all this pain.

She decided that she needed to talk to some other mums and have their opinion. She arranged a drinks night in at her flat with Mary and Sally. The reason for picking these two was that she needed to talk to different types of parents. Mary, who was happily married to John, while Sally was a single parent to a little girl name Mia. She needs their views on what was best for a child in their parenting situation.

"I can't keep sending him back there," she told them. "He hates it. He keeps telling me things like he will do better in school, he will behave more. He'll try to love me more."

"How is Tom with it all?" Mary asked.

"He knows that Oscar doesn't like it there, but he tries his best with him. It's just so sad," Molly explained "I need both of your perspectives. Am I doing the right thing by sending Oscar to his dad's, or do you think it would be wrong to just say okay and be a single parent to him?"

"Being a single parent is hard, Molly, I'm not going to like," Sally said, "but at least Oscar's a little bit bigger than Mia. How old is he now? Six?" Molly nodded. "See, Mia's almost three. I love her, but she can be tiring, and you rarely get time to yourself like this. I'm just lucky my Mum was able to watch her tonight."

"Oscar is brilliant, Molly. Do not doubt that. Never seen a kid like him. Just the way he is acting out shows that this is something that stresses him out. If you try to force it now, who knows how this will affect them later on in life. I'm not saying you should cut Tom out completely, but maybe he only sees Oscar a couple of times a year - birthdays, Christmas, maybe a week in the summer, and if Oscar wants to see more of him, you can slowly build that up, and before you ask, I think you'd be an amazing single mum. I don't doubt you for a second; if you can put that consulting detective in his place, you can definitely handle a six-year-old."

They all laughed, whilst drinking their wine. Molly was glad she had spoken to them. "I think I'll call Tom tomorrow and we can arrange something."

Both Tom and Molly came up with an agreement: a meet-up every few months, and that Oscar would at least stay with him one week in the summer, as well as birthday and Christmas meet-ups too, and finally a phone call once a month. Oscar liked this a lot better and he was very happy with the agreement.

However, as time went by, there was one more thing he wanted someone to make his mum happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of years went by. Oscar was now eight, nearly nine. He was a very bright boy who loved his mum. The relationship with his dad was better than it was but not as good as, it could have been. He knew, with time, things would work out, or so people kept telling him.

Oscar wanted to help his mum be happy, but he was not sure how to do that. As a result, being the smart child he was, he arranged to speak to Mary and Mrs Hudson. He knew that talking to women would help him more than a man, because, as he realised, women understood women better than people ever would.

They sat in Mary's kitchen. Mary and Mrs Hudson had tea, while Oscar chose a milkshake; with it being so warm lately, he needed a nice cold drink to cool him down. He did not get people who could drink warm drinks when it was warm.

"I wanted to talk to you two, because, well, I think you'll give me better advice than John."

Mary sniggered at that.

"And Rosie is a child and I need proper adult advice for adults and I think you'll be the best ones for the job," Oscar explained.

"We feel very honoured, Oscar. How can we help you?" Mrs Hudson enquired.

"I want to help Mum be happy."

"Your mum isn't happy, Oscar?" Mary asked.

"Well, no, she is happy. What I mean is I want to find someone who can make her happy...Um...Kind of like Uncle John makes you happy."

"Oh," both women said at once.

"Is there anyone who you know that Mum likes that we can set her up with so she can be happy?"

Both women shared a look over Oscar's head. They both definitely could think of one person who would make his mother very, very happy.

"Is there anyone you can think of that would make her happy?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure," Oscar said, thinking as hard as he could. "Well, it can't be John, because of he is already with you. Most of the people at her work are with someone. I did have hope the other week when someone new started working there, but when I mentioned it to Sherlock, he told me that he was gay and definitely not good for Mum."

"Funny that," Mary quipped.

"Greg is too much of a friend. Plus, isn't he engaged? I remember Mum saying that I had to dress up smart soon because he had a wedding."

"Yeah, that's right, Oscar. It's just at the end of August, so we still have time to wait," Mrs Hudson said.

"And Anderson's now with Sally. I overheard you to saying that he is a very good father figure to Mia. So, if it can't be him, I'm not sure, unless...Maybe...Wait, what about Sherlock?" Oscar asked. "Do you think he would make Mum happy?"

Inside, all Mary could think was 'yes, abso-fucking-lutely'. "Maybe, but just because one person likes the other, doesn't mean the other person had those feelings."

"Yeah, I guess, but maybe I can still talk to him," Oscar said, trying not to lose hope.

"When I left the flat, he was there doing an experiment. If you like, when I drive back, you can come with me and if he's still there you can talk with him."

Never giving up an opportunity to have a drive in Mrs Hudson's car, he gladly expected. On the way there, it gave him time to think about what he was going to say and ask the detective.

After Tom and Molly broke up, Sherlock came to their flat more often. Some nights, Oscar would wake up and find him sat outside on the fire escape next to his window. At these times, he would look scared and vulnerable; he heard things muttered about dangerous nights before. He knew, for some reason, Sherlock was in danger and looked like he needed something so he guessed that was why he came.

Oscar would always let him in through his window. The detective would help put Oscar back to bed. Some nights, he would sit in a chair, would watch over the child, making sure he was safe and okay. Others he would sneak down the hall and go into Molly's bed; he became so used, over the years, to share a bed with her, it always seemed like second nature.

Oscar knew there was a silent agreement between him, his mother and Sherlock why he does not ask why they were in bed together.

When they got to Baker Street, Oscar was happy that Sherlock was still there and he could talk with him.

"Sherlock, can I ask you something, please?"

"Okay," Sherlock said. He was always interested to know what Oscar had to say; he leads them over to the chairs he and John would always sit in.

"I was wondering if you could make my Mum happy," Oscar asked. "Kind of like John makes Mary happy?"

Sherlock buffered for a moment. He tried not to do this around children because it scared them a little bit. "You want me and your mum to be in a relationship." Sherlock could not deny that he had feelings for Molly and was very happy when things ended between her and Tom.

"Yes, something like that," Oscar smiled back.

"Oscar, I care for you and your mother very much, but things are complicated. It's hard to say, but things are...Look, you will understand more when you are an adult."

Oscar felt like his last bit of hope had been taken away. He did not want to hear any more of what Sherlock had to say; he just needed to get out of there. Nevertheless, before he could say anything, Sherlock's phone started ringing, saying he had a case. He was on his phone for no more than a minute, two at tops, having solved the case right there and then, but in that time, Oscar slipped out the flat.

Sherlock started to panic. The first thing he did was go down to Mrs Hudson's flat to see if Oscar had gone down there. However, when he was not there, that was when he began to worry.

"Mrs Hudson, before you call me an idiot, I've lost Oscar. I think he ran off because he was not getting the answer he was hoping for. Can you call Lestrade and let him know what has happened? Tell him to go to Molly and keep her calm. I think he will be able to do that for me, considering a number of cases I have had to solve for him other the years."

"What are you going to do, Sherlock?"

"I'm going to text Molly, then I'm going to go find our - I mean, her son."

Without another word, he walked out the flat.

 **'Forgive me Molly, but Oscar ran off whilst he was in my care. I promise you I will find him. Try not stressing too much, it's not good for you - SH.'**

He tried to work out all the places Oscar would go. He tried all the places that would not be too far from Baker Street. He looked into Speedy's and there was nothing. Next was a local park; he still was not there. Next, he tried all the shops that he knew he liked. Still, he was not there.

Think, Sherlock, think, he kept saying to himself. Where would he go? Where would Oscar go at a time like this? Then it clicked. He got the first cab he saw and told it to drive to Bart's as quickly as he could.

He remembered once when he took Oscar on a case. It was only a three, but he still loved it. Molly was not happy; no matter how many times Sherlock said it was not that bad of a case to traumatise a child. However, before they saw Molly, Sherlock remembered showing Oscar where he faked his death and how his mother played a big part. He would never forget the look of wonder on Oscar's face.

"I like it up here," he said. "I feel like nobody will ever find me like it's a little secret."

That is where he will be, Sherlock kept telling himself. As soon as the cab got there. He threw half the money in his wallet at the driver and ran into the building as fast as he could. When he got to the roof. He was able to breathe a sigh of relief: there Oscar was, sat up against a wall. Nowhere near the edge, thank God Oscar, was just watching the clouds go by.

Sherlock sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. He did not say it but they both knew he meant 'Aren't I glad to see you'. The sat there in silence for many moments until Sherlock spoke.

"I lied to you earlier back in my flat. I care for your mother more than I care for anyone else. I loved her since before you were born. But she was happy your father so as long as she was happy I was happy."

"Why didn't you tell mum after her and dad broke up?"

"I was scared that I would hurt both of you somehow"

"Mum would understand she's not stupid mum cares for you so much and would take whatever happens."

"I know," Sherlock, said more to himself than anyone else.

"It's kind of sad that you haven't told her. Missing out on saying things and never getting the time back. Mum would never ask for the world I think all she wants is someone to make her happy."

Pondering Oscar words, he knew that it was probably time to get back to the normal world. "Come on I better get you back to you mother before she sends the whole of London after my head."

Sherlock was happy when this got a laugh out of Oscar one that reminds Sherlock so much of Molly.

When they walked into Molly's living room, they found her sat with Greg who was trying to comfort her. In hindsight, he probably should have texted Molly when there were in the taxi on the way to her flat.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you," Sherlock said making his presence in the room known. Oscar was slightly hiding behind him not sure, how his mother reaction would be. Sherlock moved to show that Oscar was there.

Molly moved so quick she could have given Usain Bolt a run for his money. She was on the floor and her son's level making sure he was okay. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Please tell me you are okay?"

"I'm fine mum"

Greg took this as a cue to leave. Knowing that Sherlock would fill Molly in.

"I sorry for running off mum I won't do it again I promise. I was just a bit angry and upset you tell me that whenever I get like that to walk away so that is what I did I just didn't mean to worry you like this"

"Oh, sweetheart your safe know and as long as it doesn't happen again we will be fine." Then she gave him another hug. "What got you so upset?"

Oscar was not sure of what to say so he looked up to Sherlock for help. "I believe me and Oscar had a little disagreement but it's all sorted now."

Molly looked at Sherlock expecting him to continue talking but when she didn't she gave her son the face that said you better start talking now or you will be in trouble. "This morning when I was at Mary's I asked her how I could make you happy"

"I am happy sweetheart"

"No Mum I mean happy like Mary and John are happy so I was talking with Mary and Mrs Hudson on how I can make you happy. We went through all the people we could think for you to be with and then I thought maybe Sherlock. So I went and asked if he liked you and when he said that he didn't that when I ran off."

Molly was not sure how to progress that information. She felt slightly embarrassed. "Honey me and Sherlock are just friends."

"Mum Sherlock does care for you, he told me so."

"Molly-"Sherlock tried to interrupt

"Oscar he cares for me because we are friends"

"Tell her Sherlock please tell her what you told me."

"Oscar that's enough" Molly warned him

"He loves you," Oscar yelled. Everyone in the room just stood as the words echoed round.

"What…" Molly whispered silently.

"I love you," Sherlock said. I have done for a very long time maybe since before the fall during my time away I knew that when I got back I did not want to waste any time with you. When I got back then I found out you were engaged and you were happy and then you had Oscar if you were happy I was happy. Then you and Tom separated and I wasn't sure what to do I wanted to tell you how I felt but I was scared I'd mess it up somehow hurt you or Oscar and that isn't something I want to do."

"Oh, Sherlock" Molly smiled tear in her eyes.

"I love Oscar to I wish I'd been the one to give you him but I love him as if he was my own I would never let anything to happen to him you like I would never let anything happen to you. I guess what I am trying to say is if you want someone to make you happy like John makes Mary as Oscar put it I am here. For both of you.

Molly pulled him down by his coat to join her on the floor. When he was next to her, she leant forward and kissed him "I love you to Sherlock. "When they pulled away, Molly pulled both Sherlock and Oscar in for a hug she loved her boys very much.

Oscar looked up at his Mum he had not seen her this happy in a long time he was happy that she was happy.


End file.
